


Surprise!

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Surprises, Team Arrow, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little, tiny fic--Team Arrow waiting in the dark for Felicity...</p><p>(Originally on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Roy** : uh-oh! Here she comes!

 **Diggle** : shit, I thought we still had time to get away! --chuckles--

 **Oliver** : stop it, you two! Hide!

 **Felicity** : guys? Hel-looo?

\----They jump out, she screams.

 **Roy** , **Digg** , **Oliver** : SURPRISE!! Happy birthday!

 **Felicity** : what the?! You scared the crap out of me, you idiots!

 **Roy** : told you it was a bad idea to jump out here in the lair. PTSD and all that.

 **Felicity** : oh shut up, Roy. Where's the cake?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt-- Anonymous: "the boys do a surprise party for Felicity!"


End file.
